How Could This Happen To Me?
by jackysgal
Summary: Jack and Kit have only been married for three weeks and now shes gone, leaving Jack to take care of their baby...
1. Jack Daniels

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers… unfortunately… if I did I would be rich and know GH. I do own Kit and any other OC's. I am in no way associated with the owners.

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**(Jack's POV)**

"I'm sorry Mr Mercer; there was nothing we could do to save your wife. The complications during the birth caused by the accident were too numerous…" I couldn't do anything but stare at the blood on my hands…Her blood. Why? Why her? Why couldn't the car have hit me? Why did that asshole have to swerve? What had Kit, my beautiful, innocent Kit done to deserve this? "Your daughter has been taken to intensive care and were doing everything we can to keep her alive, but you have to know the fact that she is almost three months early…"

I stood outside intensive care gazing at my beautiful little girl. My little piece of Kit. The only piece of her left to me. What was I going to do if I lost her? I'd already lost my wife I couldn't loose my daughter too. I did something then that I hadn't believed in for a very long time. I got down on my knees and prayed. I prayed for Kit, I prayed for my little girl and I prayed for me. "Jackie… Come on man, you've got to go home and get some sleep…you've been here over twenty four hours…" "I can t leave her all on her own Bobby… She needs me… I'm her dad and I'm not going anywhere…" "But Jack…" I know Bobby was trying to take care of me but right then I just didn't need his shit! "Bobby! Shut the fuck up! I don't need this right now!" At that moment I just broke down. I crashed to the floor, my feet giving way to all the pain I had been bottling away all my life. With my head in my hands all I could do was see the accident again and again. Kit laughing as I was kneeling down talking and kissing her bulging stomach. Seeing the car swerving, trying to grab her out of the way but not moving fast enough. Over and over, replaying again and again. Her face as she lay in my arms in the falling snow while waiting for the ambulance.

_Flashback_

"_Please… Kit come on, you have to keep breathing… You have to be strong. Were gonna be together forever remember… Were gonna leave Detroit and go to England to see your family… You can't leave me… You promised you'd never leave me…" her blood was covering my hands, her eyes gazing in to mine as she struggled to breathe. _

"_Jackie… listen to me…" she was taking deep and blood filled breathes after almost every word. "You've got to… take care…of the baby… " "Don't talk like that baby, everything's gonna be ok. You're gonna be here to take care of this little one yourself." My eyes were filled with tears looking down on my beautiful wife as I stroked her stomach trying to push away all the far from my eyes. Three weeks… that's all we'd had. How was this fair? We'd already been through so much shit… We were only nineteen yet experienced so much more than most people do in their entire lives. _

Normal time

I could hear them all talking about the accident in hushed voices all round me. I could hear them saying things like 'such a shame' and 'three weeks'. All speaking to me as if I didn't know that I had lost the love of my life. 'So sorry to hear of your loss… in a better place…' I only caught a few of the things people were saying tome as they left the funeral. All I could do was look at where my wife, my amazingly brave, beautiful, caring wife was laid to rest in the freezing cold ground alone.

That night for the first time since the accident I decided to sleep in our room. Everything was exactly as shed left it. The baby clothes strewn all over our bed while deciding what we liked and what we didn't… The cot half finished still in pieces with the mobile left lying on the bed where Kit had been playing with it and the photo book that we had been putting together of our wedding and honeymoon period.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WHY! WHY HER!" flinging everything off the bed, smashing pictures on the wall, running over to the cot I picked up one of the legs and began destroying the entire room. After destroying everything within reach I fell asleep in a huddle on the floor with my knees tucked into my chest and my head lying on Kit's favorite jumper taking in her smell. The smell of strawberries and cream her shampoo.

**(Bobby's POV)**

I could here my little brother up in his room destroying it. There was nothing I could do. I hated feeling this way. I was helpless to help him. Why did this have to happen? As if the kid hadn't seen enough shit in his life. We all truly thought things were at last turning round for the Mercers. That when Jack had recovered and fallen for his doctor that God would give the Mercers a break. "Bobby, we can't just leave him alone up there…" "Well what do you suggest we do Jerry? The kid just lost his wife…" "We can't let him destroy the house just cus he's pissed off" "Well I vote you go up and tell him…" Jackie just needed some time and better he got it out of his system now than when the baby came home. Poor little mite. Jack hadn't been back to the hospital to see her and she was left alone in the intensive care unit except when either Sofi or Camille was there. Whenever we mentioned her Jack ignored us. As if the kid hasn't suffered enough as well…

**(Jerry's POV)**

Camille and I have signed all the papers at the hospital and are taking little Mercer home. Poor kid still doesn't have a name. Jack hasn't got off his lazy ass to come see his daughter once since the night Kit died. "Bless her… Look Jerry, aawww…" I looked over at Camille carrying the baby who had just yawned. She was a cute little thing. So much like her parents. She had Jacks Dirty blonde hair and his bluey green eyes but everything else on her little face was Kits.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Bobby… What if her hurts her?" Bobby looked at Sofi almost in disgust. "I know my little brother Sofi, he couldn't hurt a fly let alone a baby…"

**(Jack POV)**

Dream 

"_Good morning Mr Mercer… And how is my number one patient this morning?"_

"_Much better now you're here thank you Dr…" Jack peered at her as she walked round his bed to the machine to take all his vitals. He had been at hospital for almost two months now and had only come out of the coma three days ago. The first thing he had seen was a beauty sat beside him taking his vitals. In the past three days he had come to look forward to her visits wanting to see her more and more as the time went on. She was an Angel. Her eyes a deep forest green that Jack got lost in whenever she came up close, her hair dark brown falling to her shoulders (when it wasn't tied up) in curls that seemed to bounce with joy as she moved. The freckles across her nose that left him breathless and her obvious English accent. But the thing he had noticed first about her had been her smile. Her warm, loving and caring smile that lit up any room. _

Waking from my alcohol induced coma on my bed I turned over to face the wall and away from Kit's side of the bed. I don't know how I got home last night and I don't care. Hang on… What was that? Turning back over to the other side I saw what I had barely seen before. A baby… Not only a baby, but a naked baby laying on a towel with a bottle of milk sat next to her.

"BOBBY! JERRY! ANGEL! ANYONE!!!" Getting off the bed slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt her. "ANYONE?!" at my loud voice the baby started screeching, crying her lungs out. I didn't know what else to do so I picked her up in my arms and began rocking her, singing the song I used to sing to Kit whenever she was upset.

" I wanna call the stars down from the sky

I wanna live a day that never dies

Wanna change the world only for you

All the impossible I wanna do…"

Slowly she began to fall asleep against my chest and I could feel the rise and fall of her tiny chest against my own. My little piece of Kit. Catherine…

**(Bobby's POV)**

Taking the baby girl into my arms I walked up the stairs to find Jackie conked out with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the bedside table. I pulled out a clean towel from the cupboard and laid the little one on the bed next to her father. "Don't let me be wrong about you Jackie…" Leaving the room silently I left a baby monitor by the door and went back downstairs to wait for the alcoholic to wake.

Then we heard it. Him shouting for us. Sofi and Camille both leapt up from the sofa to go up to help him when he called before Angel and Jerry stopped them. "Give him some time baby… Bobby's right, Jack couldn't hurt her…" I saw him give me look that reflected exactly the way I was feeling as if to say 'I hope'.

After the outburst of shouts there was a cry from the baby. A cry so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if Kit's parents had been able to hear it from England. Boy did that kid have a pair of lungs on her. Then quiet and we could hear jack moving around and a voice singing. He was singing Kit's song. At that moment everyone downstairs let out the breath they had been holding and knew the baby would be safe upstairs with her father. We left the house one by one and all convened at Jerry's.

Chapter two 


	2. A phone call

Chapter two

**(Jack's POV)**

The screams of our fans almost deafened us as we walked out onto the stage that was covered in dry ice and lights so bright we couldn't see anything. As I looked out into the crowd and shouted our hellos the music began. The only thing that could pull me away from my grief other than my daughter was the music. For almost five years now since the death of Kit, the love of my life I hadn't even touched another woman. Its not that I hadn't had the chance. Being a rock star certainly gave me plenty of chances. Women threw themselves at my feet and the fact that I wanted nothing to do with them made them more determined.

"JACK! JACK! JACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE LOVE YOU!!!" As we left the stage sweat pouring from our brows they let the girls in that the guys had chosen while on stage. They were all something alright. Most were the typical groupie. Blonde hair, tall and leggy with unbelievable boobs. A few stopped as I walked straight past them towards my dressing room so I could get the hell out of there. I was a man after all and I may be in absolute grief but that didn't mean I was never tempted. So many gorgeous women around it was very hard… all the time… Picking up the phone I dialed home to my only love and peace.

As the phone was answered she shrieked down it… "DADDY!" the absolute love and happiness carried in her voice. "I miss you daddy…"

"I miss you too baby… What you been up to today?"

"Me n uncle Bobby played dress up today… I dressed him up as a pretty pretty princess and then he played beauty and the beast with me…. Huh but I wasn't aposed to tell you that. Hehehe I'm gonna be in trouble!"

"Tell Uncle Bobby that he's silly to call me a fairy when he's the actual fairy of the family…"

"You're not a fairy daddy… you don't have wings…" She could always make me laugh no matter how much I missed her mother. How could it be possible to lo0ve someone so much that no matter what just the sound of their voice kept away the darkness?

"Time for bed fairy princess…"

"Awwww but uncle Booboo daddy's on the phone…I don't wants to go to bed…." She never wanted to go to bed… "I don't have to go to bed do I daddy?" For a moment I was tempted to tell her she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to but who was I to dictate when I wasn't even home?

"You know that while Daddy's not at home Uncle Bobby's in charge. Go on go get ready for bed and I'll wait on the phone to tuck you in…" It was tradition, I was the only one she would ever let tuck her in at night. So even if I wasn't home id have to call every night at her bed time and I'd sing her to sleep as I had done since she'd come home from the hospital.

"I love you daddy. When you coming home?"

**(Bobby's POV)**

The phone rang and looking at the time (just past eight) I knew exactly who it was and so did Kitty. Running to get to the phone she screamed as she picked it up…

"DADDY!" her little eyes burning bright with happiness at the sound of his voice. I walked past her a ruffled her dirty blonde hair and she gave me a daggered look at messing up her hair just like her dad always did.

"I dressed him up as a pretty pretty princess…" Hearing her tell Jack that I had dressed up as a princess I just knew I would get hell the moment he got home. He would ask how I could call him a fairy…

"Uncle Booboo… Daddy says he's not a fairy, you are." I could hear laughing from the phone and knew Jack was just as happy talking to her as she was to him. It wasn't fair on the kid. Jack had his music and her but he was all she had. I know it was me that had told him to go but I was regretting it when Kitty would ask me every morning when Jack was coming home…

As Kitty ran upstairs to get ready for bed I took the phone into my hand and asked the question that I know he was dreading.

"When you coming home Jack?" He let out a sigh and I know he was thinking…

"As soon as possible Bobby. I…"

"Now you listen here Jack… This kid misses you so much when your gone and hearing your song on the radio this morning made her burst into tears. I know that I told you to go for it but I was wrong. You need to get back to your little girl; she's already lost her mum Jack; she can't loose her dad too."

"I know Bobby…is she ready yet?" Walking into Jacks room I passed the phone to Kit as she lay on her bed waiting for her dad to say goodnight.


	3. authors note

Okay guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories and believe me I know how annoying it is… but I've got my GCSE's at the moment and nearly every waking moment is filled with either exams or revision. As I finish school at the end of this month I will have plenty of time on my hands and so I fully intend to continue my stories by the beginning of next month.

Thanks for your patience… jackysgal


	4. another authors note

Wow... talk about an age. I got a little side track and forgot all about this story. Sorry for those who were reading it cus I know how annoying that is when a story just cuts out. I'm now gonna do all in my power to finish.

Thank you for still reading and for being so patient.


	5. Kathleen Flannery

**(Jack's POV)**

I waited patiently as Bobby handed me to my little angel who was, I knew, all tucked in and ready for our bedtime ritual.

"I'm ready Daddy... you can sing Mummy's song now." This was how I had put her to bed every night since she had come home from the hospital. She would snuggle up in her mother's old grey jumper which still smelt of her after all these years and I would sing the song I always sang to my Kit when she cried as my little princess sang along.

"I wanna call the stars down from the sky

I wanna live a day that never dies

I wanna change the world only for you

All the impossible I wanna do..."

After the singing along with me to the first Chorus Kit suddenly stopped singing and just hummed along I knew that she was falling asleep. I kept singing all the same until I could hear her breathing even out and Bobby took the phone.

"Come home soon kid... We all miss you."

"I know Bobby... I miss you too." With that I hung up the phone and carried on to my hotel room where I would eat, watch movies and fall asleep ready to do the whole day over again.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after midnight though I have no recognition of it cus the next thing I know there's banging on my door and I look up at the clock which read 6:00. I knew the banging on my door had been Howie and it was therefore time to get up and to be on the road and on to our next destination NY city.

**(Bobby's POV)**

"Princess! Oh Princess Kitten Come on up up up!" I pulled the covers down from her bed and she, just like her father used to, felt around the bottom of her feet to pull them back up again. Who knew it would be so difficult to get a four year old girl out of bed in the mornings?

I couldn't believe it was already her first day at Nursery. It didn't seem she was old enough. She was still my baby niece, the only person I had EVER let get away with calling me Booboo. It shouldn't have come so soon. Why couldn't she just stay her sweet, innocent, angelic self for all time? Why did kids have to grow up? It shouldn't have been me getting her up for this. Jackie had promised her he'd be back before Nursery started u and that he would be there to walk her in on her first day. But then again this was Jack were talking about. This wasn't the first promise to his kid he had broken and it wouldn't be the last.

"OK... If Princess Kitten isn't outta that bed within the next ten seconds someone won't be getting any chocolate chip pancakes that Sofia made... oh well... More for Booboo I guess..." I knew this would get he, one mention of chocolate chip pancakes and she was out of her bed and down the stairs before I could finish my sentence.

As I walked down the stair I could see she had already started on her pancakes and was pouring the maple syrup all over the table in her rush to eat. She really was so much like her dad. There was no denying it. Her love of food, laziness and most of all music all gave away her parentage without a single doubt.

After she had finished her breakfast she rushed up the stairs to get dressed into the clothes Camille had picked out for her first day of Nursery. She really was so clever, she learned to dress herself long before they had expected and once she had said her first word, there hadn't been a moment of silence since not to mention the fact that she could already read music. I always wondered how it was that Jack could let himself miss out on all this?

"Now then... You be good, but not too good, we can't have no Mercer being a teachers' pet, do y'all hear me?" She giggled as she hugged me goodbye at the door to her classroom. I knew she'd be fine, after all who would dare mess with a Mercer. Gazing into the class I looked around for the teacher I wanted to have a word with her and let her know that it may not have been me picking Kit up.

"Miss Flannery?" She turned towards me as I entered and gave me the most beautiful smile. She was stunning. Her auburn hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls refusing to be part of the do, she had deep green eyes that let out a look of friendliness and wow...did she ever have a huge rack... I couldn't believe I had found myself eyeing up my niece's teacher.

"Can I help you sir?"

**(Kathleen's POV)**

I turned hearing my name being called and came face to face with none other than the famous Michigan Mauler. I saw him check me out and couldn't help but smile. He was handsome. His dark brown hair slicked back and a smile on his face as he gazed round at the children.

"Can I help you sir?" His eyes made contact with mine and I could see he was embarrassed at being caught. He cleared his throat and made his way over to me.

"Yeh... Hi" He smiled what he thought was a seducing smile and continued. "I just wanted to let you know that it may not be me picking up my niece Kit... Sorry Catherine Mercer today, there is a small chance it may be one of her other uncles..." With that he winked at me and left the class.


End file.
